I Want To Do Everything, And You're Everything
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Dalton!verse. Julian/Logan. Inspired by "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry.
1. BEST PARTY EVER, WOO!

**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter and to Fox. Inspired by the song "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Also, I don't own "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. Started on tumblr, now it's just all in one place.**

* * *

><p>Julian was drunk. And he wasn't the only one. The entire house was shaking and thumping due to the loud music. There were people everywhere, mostly people Julian didn't know, but he didn't care. They were all drunk enough by now that no one was coming up to him and trying to make small talk or "inconspicuously" get his autograph or kiss him. He had a few problems with that when he first arrived (despite Derek's warning that these were all cool people who would never try anything like that). Julian stumbled through the house trying to find Logan, or Derek or Kurt or someone he knew. He heard a loud roar coming from the dining room and pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on.<p>

He stood in the doorway and saw Kurt and Blaine dancing together on top of the dining room table. Kurt put his hands around Blaine and dipped him, Blaine's head dropping back, and he made eye contact with Julian. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's arms.

"JULIAN!" Blaine threw his hands in the air, sending the remaining contents of his drink sloshing through the air. Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped down from the table and started walking towards Julian.

"You entertain him now."

"Why me?"

"He's reached puppy!drunk. I feel like I'm trying to make out with a 5 year old. It's awkward. Besides. My cup is empty." Kurt flashed Julian a smile before pushing through the crowd and making his way towards the kitchen where the drinks were.

Julian rolled his eyes and pushed his way over to the table where Blaine was still dancing wildly on.

"JULIAN! Dance with me!" Blaine yelled, motioning for Julian to join him on top of the table.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea! What could go wrong?"

"I could fall off?" Julian offered. Blaine started pouting. "Fine."

Julian handed Blaine his drink to hold while he hoisted himself on top of the table.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

Julian started dancing to the music, swinging his hips and just let go. He could hear the catcalls of Kurt and the Tweedles and some of the other boys, but he didn't pay attention. He raised his hands in the air and began gyrating his hips, and then dropping down and placing his hands on the table as he continued to dance. Julian whipped his head up, and the quick change of position sent him stumbling backwards as he lost his footing and fell off the table. The room quieted for a moment before Julian popped back up, and screamed, "BEST PARTY EVER, WOO!"


	2. Hot

**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter and to Fox. Inspired by the song "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Started on tumblr, now it's just all in one place.**

* * *

><p>"JULIAN! Did you know there are Barbie versions of youuu." Logan slurred out as stumbled down the stairs.<p>

"IT'S AN ACTION FIGURE." Julian yelled before turning towards Logan. "I am aware. Why are you aware?" Julian fought to keep his words from slurring. He couldn't show Logan that he was drunk, he had to keep composure.

"D's sister has some in her room."

"Why were you in Amanda's room?"

"I was looking for you…" Logan mumbled and tripped over the rug. Julian reached out to stable him, forgetting that he was also unbalanced, sending them both falling to the ground, Julian on top of Logan. Julian hastily rolled off of Logan before his body made sense of the position they were in and reacted to it.

"Why would I be in Amanda's room?"

"Becauseeeee" Logan mumbled, still laying on the floor, "the door said Princess on it."

Julian reached out to hit Logan halfheartedly, but his hand hit plastic instead and Julian turned his head to see what it was. Clutched in Logan's hand was the Julian doll.

"Why do you have that?" Logan looked over at Julian, and then down at his hand. He seemed surprised to see it in his hand.

"I wanted to see if it looked like you." Logan sat up slowly before holding the doll up next to Julian. "Your Barbie doesn't look like you."

"I told you, it's an action figure."

"What action does it do?"

"It looks hot."

"That's not an action."

"You're not an action."

Logan smirked before grabbing onto a nearby table to hoist himself up before pulling Julian up as well. Once Julian was off the floor he grabbed the doll from Logan's hand and peered at it closely.

"This isn't nearly as hot as I am."

"How do you propose you fix it?"

Julian seemed to think deeply about this for a moment before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea. Come on."

Intrigued, and drunk, Logan followed Julian, trying not to stare at Julian's ass and think about Julian's attractiveness. They made their way through the crowd of people before reaching the backdoor that led to Derek's backyard. Julian fumbled with the handle for a moment before pushing the door open and stumbling into the backyard.

"What are we doing back here?" Logan questioned. The cool air hit him, bringing him back to his senses.

"Where's the grill?"

"Why do we need-?" Logan started but was cut off when Julian yelped and stumbled over towards the grill. The coals were still burning from earlier when Derek had made hamburgers, and Julian lifted the lid and placed the Julian doll on the grill.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making him hotter, so he's more like me." Julian giggled.

"You can't put plastic on a GRILL."

"But but it's Barbies on a barbecueeee."

"I thought you said you were an 'action figure.'"

Julian giggled again and mumbled something about Logan being a silly boy and plopped himself next to the grill. Logan sighed and was about to sit next to Julian when suddenly the smell of burning plastic flooded his nostrils.

"Shit Jules." Logan grabbed the tongs and picked up the doll from the grill, and looked around for a place to throw it. The backdoor crashed open and Derek stumbled out.

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Burning Barbies." Derek's eyes widened "Where do I throw this shit?"

"Anywhere but my neighbor's pool. They'll flip a shit."

At the mention of a pool, Julian perked up. "Pool? Oh Logan can we go swimming? Please?"

Logan shook his head and handed the tongs to Derek.

"You deal with this. I need to get him sobered up."

Derek just barely grabbed the tongs and grumbled something about cockblocks before making his way back into the house with the smoking doll.

Logan turned around to see how Julian was faring, but Julian's seat had been vacated. Logan looked around, slightly panicked, before he saw Julian running toward's Derek's neighbor's house.

"Oh for the love of. JULIAN!"


	3. Skinny Dipping

**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter and to Fox. Inspired by the song "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Started on tumblr, now it's just all in one place.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Lo, walk faster." Julian whispered as he made his way towards the fence. "Gimme a boost."<p>

"Julian" Logan whispered frantically, "we are not hopping the fence into someone else's pool!" Julian shot Logan his signature cheshire grin.

"Why not? Live a little." Julian put his hands on the top of the fence and attempted to hoist himself over, but couldn't quite pull himself over, the shots of vodka he had taken at Derek's party earlier were starting to flow through his body, inhibiting his actions.

"You're drunk. You can't even get over the fence." Logan pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not drunk. Now get your fine ass over here and get me over this fence. I wanna swim."

"My what?"

"I need your hands on me." Logan choked on his laughter.

"What?"

"Hands." Julian mimed his words "on my hips. So you can launch me over this fence." Logan stumbled over to Julian and put his hands on Julian's hips and practically threw him over the fence. Julian landed with a thud.

"Ow. What the hell man?" Julian's muffled voice carried over the fence. Logan, significantly less drunk, had to steady himself on the fence.

Wright, what are you doing. You can't get turned on just by touching Julian's waist. Julian is drunk. And straight. But mostly drunk. You can't just….touch him…

"Oy, Wright? You coming?" Julian hollered over the fence, pulling Logan out of his thoughts. Logan shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, before pulling himself over the fence, landing on his feet for a moment before falling over.

"You're such a klutz" Julian giggled before reaching out for Logan's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on. Let's swim."

"What?"

Julian dropped Logan's hand and made his way over to the pool, narrowly avoiding tripping over a pink plastic flamingo.

"Jules. I don't have a bathing suit. Nor do I have spare boxers."

"So?"

"I'm not swimming. I don't want to chafe." Julian smiled.

"So go naked. That's what I'm doing." Julian started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as Logan tried to unfog his brain enough to say something that didn't resemble "I've dreamt about seeing you naked."

"Uhm…wouldn't you prefer to not.." Logan started, but faltered off when he couldn't figure out what to say. Julian, who had finally undone all of the buttons on his shirt and was now fighting his way out of the sleeves (because I mean really, when did this become so hard?), laughed.

"Oh come now. It's not like it's nothing we haven't seen. We've all got the same parts here."

Anything Logan was going to say was lost when Julian finally pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. The light of the moon, filtering through the trees, lit Julian up, catching on his belt buckle as it slid out of the loops, highlighted the way Julian's hands unsnapped the button and pulled the zipper down…

"You coming Lo?" Julian asked, completely oblivious to the way Logan was staring at him. No too soon, I haven't even touched him yet "Lo?"

"Huh?"

"Get your ass in the pool with me." Then Julian dropped his boxers and with a whoop he jumped into the pool, sending water flying everywhere. Logan didn't need to be asked twice. He hurried out of his clothes, fumbling a bit in his haste, but finally he made his way over to the staircase of the pool and slowly walked down the steps to join Julian in the pool.

"Stop being a wimp. Just jump in."

"I'm coming. Gimme a second."

"What? You don't like being wet?"

"Oh trust me, I'm already wet." Logan mumbled under his breath. Julian giggled.

"Me and you both."

Logan yelped in surprise as Julian swiftly got out of the water and pulled Logan in.

"JULIAN!"

"Shhhh" Julian put his finger to Logan's lips. "You have to be quiet. Do you want to have us thrown out of another place?" Logan smirked.

"Jules. You were the one dancing on the table."

"Blaine convinced me it was a good idea."

Logan laughed and pulled himself out of Julians grip, swimming towards the opposite end of the pool, letting the cool water run all over his body, trying to move his mind away from the fact that a very naked (and straight. and drunk. but mostly straight) Julian was just within inches of him. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of splashing, and he turned to see Julian struggling to pull himself out of the pool. Sighing, Logan started to swim over to help Julian, because he couldn't just let him drown or hit his head on the side off the pool. Logan reached Julian and pulled him away from the wall, and holding him to his chest as he walked towards the steps to get out of the pool.

"Come on Jules. It's time for you to sleep." Julian curled up in Logan's arms, nuzzling his face into Logan's neck.

"I don't wanna. I haven't done everything yet."

"You've done enough tonight. You can do more tomorrow."

Logan stepped out of the pool and tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to the cool breeze around them and Julian's warm body pressed up against his. Logan placed Julian on one of the pool chairs and unceremoniously tossed Julian's boxers at him so he was a bit covered as Logan turned himself away from Julian and started to pull his clothes back on. Logan could hear the sounds of Julian pulling his boxers on, and then shifting around to presumably put the rest of his clothes on.

Logan turned around so he could get his pants and was startled to be face to face with Julian.

"I haven't done everything yet."

"I know Jules."

"You don't understand." Julian reached forward and slid his hand up the back of Logan's neck and into his hair, pulling his head towards Julian's so their foreheads were touching. "I want to do everything right now…and you're everything." Julian whispered before leaning forward and kissing Logan.


End file.
